


A Devil's Kindness

by jacobmybeloved



Series: Ghost Recon [6]
Category: Ghost Recon: Breakpoint, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon
Genre: Ghost Recon OC, Nomad, Nomad OC - Freeform, Rule 63, Short One Shot, Socorro E Montoya - Freeform, a reminder that in this particular GR AU Nomad's squadmates are all female, cause that's how i made them in wildlands.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobmybeloved/pseuds/jacobmybeloved
Summary: Former Ghost Cole D. Walker is met with a familiar face who reveals a troubling revelation.
Relationships: Cole D. Walker/Original Character(s)
Series: Ghost Recon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377544
Kudos: 5





	A Devil's Kindness

The scent of burnt flesh and ash was nearly overwhelming. Cole D. Walker assessed the crash site from a safe distance as his Wolves finished off the remaining survivors of the crash. Flames and smoke filled the sky like it was Judgment Day. Perhaps it was. Only there was no God here. Just the Devil.

With Socorro in retirement, he was unsurprised to see her cohorts still well and active. He approached one as she meandered incoming gunfire from his Wolves. As he drew close enough, the others ceased fire. This particular cohort, Weaver, still preoccupied with the forces in front of her was left vulnerable to the wolf approaching from behind. He purposely stepped loud as he came within proximity, prompting the ghost to look behind her.

He never spoke much to Weaver during his time with Socorro. She was stand-offish and always had a mean, intimidating look to her despite her petite figure. The only time he ever saw her smile genuinely was when she was in the presence of Coco’s other cohort, Holt. When he and Weaver met again in Bolivia, she had been promoted to second-in-command of Coco’s squad so it made sense she would be here leading in Socorro’s place. He could see the hesitation in her face as she peered into the eye-slots of his mask. He had a saying that he lived by and would live by till the day he died: before landing the final blow, he wanted to make sure his enemies could see directly into his eyes to know that there were no gods or kings here. Only wolves.

“Walker,” She coughed, realizing who was hiding beneath the mask. She began to cough more haphazardly, slowly suffocating from the fumes and smoke around her, “Why am I not surprised to see that you’re the one leading the charge.”

“Same goes to you Weaver.” he pointed his weapon at her, “Where’s Holt and Midas? Thought you three were a packaged deal?”

“Hard to tell when you blew our fucking helicopters out of the sky.” she responded and began to smirk, “I gotta say, Walker, I always knew you were a pompous dick, but this is a whole new low for you.”

She laughed as he cocked his weapon, but his visible agitation only prompted her to continue, “Also, for the sake of everyone, learn how to count.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. Her grin caused him some uneasiness. One, as stated before, Weaver never smiled. Two, he was the one with the upper hand but she seemed completely at ease. What did she know that he did not?

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Four.” She blurted followed by another wheezing cough, “The _four_ of us were always a packaged deal.”

Cole’s hand began to tremble as he began to unravel at the seams. He knew exactly what she was hinting at, but that was impossible. Socorro had told him herself their deployment to the middle east was her last. But she had also said her deployment to Bolivia was to be her last as well. To see Weaver here, to know Midas and Holt were elsewhere on the island...Coco would have jumped at the chance to do one last mission with her so-called sisters. It made him wonder if she truly wanted to leave this all behind, or if she was in it for life, just as he was. 

“I can’t wait to see you try to explain all this to Socorro.” Weaver’s words tore at him.

With a swift movement, Walker swung his arm, slamming the hilt of his gun into Weaver’s temple. She hit the ground with a grunt, spewing blood that had been floating about in her mouth for some time now.

“Sorry, Weaver. ” Cole apologized as he took aim. 

She looked up at him and glowered, “Yeah. So am I.” 

Weaver spat a thick mass of blood at his boots before coming to rest on her elbows as she looked up at him, “Sorry that I won’t be able to see Coco put you six feet under-”

The sound of the gun going off was deafening, but his head snapped to the treeline, and then up to the overarching hills. A wolf’s hearing was impeccable, but not perfect. He thought he had heard something. A cry. A howl of rage. The wailing of a ghost. He waited an extra minute, staring at Weaver’s motionless corpse before proceeding to the helicopter that was beginning its approach. He loaded himself in, his mind calculating his next move.

Fear and self-doubt gripped him as he grasped his radio. He would put a call out for all his forces to keep a lookout for the Ghost dressed in all white. He would order them to incapacitate her and have her brought to him. He would salvage this situation one way or another. 

If he could not find her first, he knew this would turn into a game of cat and mouse. Already, as the helicopter began its lift, he could feel the phantom’s gaze right on him from the nearby surroundings. A Wolf always knows when a predator nears. Could a lone Ghost take on an entire den of Wolves? He did not intend to find out. He would find Socorro and show her the kindness that only the Devil could offer.


End file.
